Satisfaction
by LetMyShipsFlourish
Summary: Winter Schnee hated losing to Qrow. She hated how her his inappropriate manner would distract her from the more serious manners at hand. How he was able to push her buttons so easily that it made her act in a manor that was not proper. She hated how her walls broke down everytime he smiled at her. This time she won't give him that satisfaction.
1. Unusual

**Satisfaction**

Winter Schnee hated Qrow, well not specifically… She mainly hated losing to Qrow. She was known to be very competitive deep down. So the fact that, that drunken idiot is always somehow able to push her buttons that made her act in a manor that was not proper, angered her deeply. And It always had to be in front of General Ironwood…

Spitting the toothpaste into the sink, she wiped her mouth with her hand as she gargled water and spat it back into the sink again. Cleaning her mouth from the minty foamness, she grumbled at the sore sight in front of her. Hair sticking in every direction, she could of sworn that she got some toothpaste in her hair.

Just thinking about him made her act improper.

Pulling her hair into a tight bun, she clenched her teeth from the pain of her scalp. Winter was probably used to having her hair out. Sighing, she let her hand fall and continued to stare at herself in her bathroom mirror.

She was invited to come along with General Ironwood to visit Beacon Academy for reasons that passed her mind like an airship passing citizens from above. He was the only thing on his mind… And she hated that.

Everytime their eyes met, when his lips tilted into a smirk that caused her heart to pound in ways she could never imagine, she already knew that she would eventually lose her walls. Her eyebrows twist as she purses her tinted lips in annoyance. How is it that, that idiot could break her so easily? It wasn't like her at all to snap all of a sudden and jump to conclusions unless she had all the facts straight…

A growl escaped her raspy throat as she grabbed the edge of her sink and dunked her face into the cold, icy water. A quick shriek bellowed out of her as Winter quickly retreated out of the sink.

The cold drops of water slowly slid down her face to her cheeks and then to her chin. She almost dipped her head back in with frustration when suddenly.

A light bulb hit her…

•○•

Qrow took a swig of his drink from his flask.

He overheard Ozpin discussing matters with Glynda, and somewhere along the lines, Winter's name was mentioned and Qrow couldn't help but give a sly smirk, although returned to a frown when he remembered that she would be accompanied with that stick of a man Ironwood.

A thought past trough his mind that caused him to stick out his tongue in disgust. Shaking his head, he decided to barge inside suddenly.

Qrow gave out a loud greeting as both Glynda and Ozpin jumped out of their seats, a squeal coming froom Ozpin that Branwen would remember forever, "What's the special occasion Oz?~" The drunk smiled as he wiggled his eyebrows, placing his flask back into his shirt.

"Qrow! For the love of- Must you enter like that?" Oz begged, his heavy breathing suggested that he did get one of a big fright.

Qrow shrugged, grabbing one of the chairs and collapsed onto it, "I love making dramatic entrances" He slurred, Oz's nose scrunching at the smell of whiskey.

"Does that include causing tons of damages to the school property?" Glynda glared, calming down her shaking heart from the fright before.

"Can we please cut the bullcrap about the damages? We know you can just telekinesis it back to shape" Qrow barked, stepping up from his chair, followed by Glynda.

"You know that's not how it works! It take energy to put damage back to the way it was!"

"Oh pish posh, I didn't even cause that much, blame the ice queen for knocking me into one of those large poles" He retorted.

"You angered her into doing that!"

"She started it!"

"Enough!" Ozpin snapped, rubbing at his eyelids with all the commotion they were pulling, "It's an early morning, the coffee machine is broken, I'm certain we all haven't had that much rest so lets just cut this banter and return to the meeting please" He finished, eyeing both of the two to sit back into their chairs.

The two slowly sat back into their chairs, a smirk forming onto Qrow's lips and the same for Glynda when one of the chair legs broke on his chair, causing his back to plummet into the ground.

A muttered growl came out of his raspy throat as Ozpin couldn't help but give a silent laugh.

A quiet click came from the doors of Ozpin's office, the door slowly opened and there stood Winter, along with General Ironwood, both in the usual uniforms. Ironwood had a light stubble on his jaw, probably due to stress whilst Winter, though in her normal uniform, instead decided for a high pony tail, her bang covering her right eye which gave off a mysterious vibe. And even though she had changed her hairstyle, that wasn't the thing that was most different. She was smiling…

Getting up slowly from the ground, Qrow sauntered towards the newly arrivals and gave a mocking bow, hand on chest and his other high above his back , "Jimmy, Ice Queen… You're looking awfully lovely today" Qrow winked, earning a eye roll from James and a wider smile from Winter.

Winter was the first to take a step forward.

She held his hand and shook it happily, her eyes closing as she said a sentence that struck Qrow and even the others themselves.

"Thank you so much Branwen, you are looking awfully quite handsome today as well".

Ozpin's jaw dropped. Glynda's eyebrows twisted in confused whilst Ironwood coughed uncontrollably.

 _This… Isn't right…_

A low blush formed on his cheeks as Qrow stuttered and struggled to find a comeback.

He was not satisfied.

Winter Schnee hated losing to Qrow. She hated how her his inappropriate manner would distract her from the more serious manners at hand. How he was able to push her buttons so easily that it made her act in a manor that was not proper. She hated how her walls broke down everytime he smiled at her.

This time she won't give him that satisfaction.


	2. Unsatisfied

At least two weeks have passed from that unusual incident, and Winter was still keeping up her act…

At first Qrow was amused and impressed that his behavior hadn't cracked her up yet, even Ironwood, Glynda and Ozpin quite liked the show that was being performed by the two of them. But as much as he was entertained by her bad acting, it then started to become frustrating. Not a single thing he could say or do was able to break that barrier of hers, and that was beginning to annoy him.

He continued to tease her, saying things like 'You like me now' or 'You think I'm handsome' which she would reply with boring sentences such as, 'Yes, I like you as an individual' and other complicated sayings.

Although at one point, Qrow did come close to breaking her…

It all started when Winter was walking alongside General Ironwood, most likely speaking about Atlesian duties. While heading off to their desired location, Qrow just had 'happened' to have tripped the female operative, causing her to spill her morning coffee all over James.

Qrow could feel the dread in the air, hear her inhaling deeply, almost ready to snap at him. Until she exhaled slowly, turned around and spoke out, "You must be careful around these areas Branwen, I hope you didn't burn yourself during the accident." Winter reminded, a forced smile on her pained expression.

James never was fond of Qrow, so it was a sight to see the man eye wide and his jaw hanging out.

Even though his plan had backfired right back to his face, he was able to confirm that she wasn't as invincible after all, and if he were to somehow press the right buttons… He could crack her.

He felt his chest relax when he let out a heavy sigh.

 _This is pathetic… How long are you going to keep this up Ice Queen..?_ Qrow thought to himself as he continued to stare blankly at the time themed desk.

"Qrow are you listening to me?" Ozpin questions, his eyebrow raising as he sips on his daily coffee.

With a puzzled look, Qrow blinks away his thoughts, looking up as he slowly uncrosses his arms, "Uh yeah, a kid got scratched by one of his teammates?" He answers with a hint of confusion.

Ozpin lets out a disappointed sigh as he stands up and begins to demonstrate the seriousness of this issue with hand gestures, "That student had used all his aura and had been thrown against a tree on accident by his teammate! He's currently in hospital because he has a branch plunged into his stomach!" He exclaimed.

"Oh my mistake."

"Qrow!"

"What? I'm listening!" Qrow ushers, his hands in the air as he stares into the disbelief eyes of Oz, "I had a long day alright" He mutters under his breath, crossing his arms again like a child.

Ozpin rolls his eyes for the fifth time today as he returns back to his seat, his fingers folding over one another, "You mean a long day of trying to get Winter's attention?" Ozpin states, eyebrows raising mockingly.

Qrow snaps out all of a sudden, his eyes meeting with Ozpin's as his mouth hangs open. Not from the response he heard from him, but more so the fact that Oz would even bring that up. He began to say something when suddenly his sentence was cut from the ding sound of the elevator doors opening.

"Sorry we're late" James apologizes, rather looking disheveled as he struggles to fix his loose, red tie.

The avian narrows his eyes as he couldn't help but notice that Glynda was finding it hard to hide her crimson cheeks and that a light bruise was located directly on her exposed chest area through the cut out on her blouse. His eyes widen as both him and Oz turn to face each other, both sharing the same shock expression that emerges from their faces.

"They totally fucked." Qrow mouths as Ozpin's jaw widens even more.

Breaking up the silence, Ironwood 'coughs' and steps forward out of the elevator, "So what is the issue you two were discussing about?" James questions a bit too quick as Qrow already began standing up.

"A kid got stabbed by a branch, anyway I left my oven on. I have to leave before my apartment burns down." Qrow hums as he almost sprints into the elevator to escape this awkward situation.

"A kid… WHAT?!" Glynda shrieks like a banshee as Qrow pushes her out and presses a random elevator button, instantly clicking the closed door instantly option.

As the doors slowly closes, Qrow catches a glimpse of the fallen huntsmen Ozpin, his expression screaming out, 'don't leave me here!'.

Just to add to the fun, Qrow threw a wink before he disappeared into oblivion.

•○•

Letting out a relieve sigh, Qrow takes out his flask and downs it in one gulp. There wasn't much left in there anyway which surprises him. It was only 11 in the morning and he was so frustrated and stressed out that he drank it all already.

His thoughts were cut off suddenly when the elevator doors open, revealing none other than Winter Schnee herself.

 _Fuck._ Was the word that ran through her mind

A surprise look emerges on her face, her pupils dilating as she wasn't mentally prepared to meet him. And so early too… She hasn't even said her daily prayer to the gods to ask for a calm composure. Calming her drumming heartbeat, she inhales deeply, her expression relaxing as she walks in gracefully, pressing the desired floor and waits patiently for the doors to close.

They were at least an arm's length away from each other, yet for some reason, the elevator felt hotter than usual, even with the air conditioner on. Maybe it was because of his eyes focusing on her every movement… Those eyes, Winter swore they were always reading her, maybe even studying her to the point he would knew her every move. Maybe that's why he always knew which buttons to press that would cause her to grow furious in a millisecond.

Winter's breath stops as the jazzy elevator music played it's beat. Qrow crosses his arms and decides to break the silence first, "Winter.".

She swallows the invisible bolder, "Qrow".

"Aren't you hot in that suit?" Gesturing to her skin-tight uniform.

Winter's eyebrows twitch vigorously but soon she sighs, not in annoyance, but because he was right. It was a fucking hot day today, but as a special operative, she's always required to look her best, "I can manage." She replies professionally, maybe a bit too professionally because her response ended up making her sound like a robot instead of a normal human… God, she even placed her arms behind her back, like a robot saluting when told to.

Hearing her response, Qrow felt a sly smirk form on his lips, as an idea pops into his head that could possibly get a reaction that he wanted. And so, he began to fan himself, heavy breathing escaping his raspy throat, "It's getting awfully hot in here" He spoke out, emphasizing on the 'awfully'.

He pulls at his shirt, exposing a bit of his chest and Winter happened to have look at the wrong time.

She lost it, a blushed forms on her cheeks and Qrow was able to capture that moment at the perfectly right time, "So there's the Winter I know…" He whispers satisfactory, turning his body towards her, stepping forward as she stepped back.

Winter gulps, struggling to find something to say, "Y- You said it yourself. It's hot" She stutters as no sooner than later, she found her back against the metal wall of the elevator.

"There's an air con on Ice Queen…".

"There is?"

Qrow rolled his eyes, a smile appearing on his rough face as he places his hand against the wall next to her head, leaning in so close she could smell the whiskey on him.

Although the sight in front of him was a sight to see, he noticed that the elevator number started to become extremely close to her desired destination. A low grunt escapes his throat as he stood back, placing his hands into his pockets. He wanted to see more, and he was so close as well. So the fact that the doors were already an inch apart slightly disappointed him.

Then, his eyes flashed, another idea appears in his mind, so when the elevator doors opened, he quickly closed the doors and pressed all of the 20 or so floors and returned to his old position, "So Winter-".

"Are you insane Branwen?!" Winter retaliates, eyes burning with anger, soon widening at her behavior.

Qrow smiles, and Winter stutters.

 _Cracked her…_

Leaning in so that his nose was pressed against hers, he whispered huskily into her ear, his hot breath sending chills down her back, "That was an impressing show, but there is only so much you can do before I break you Schnee…".

At this point, he thought she would give in when suddenly she placed her fingertips against his chest, pushing him away from her and looked him straight in his fiery, crimson eyes. Winter won't lie that a little part of her was almost willing to give up and give in, but luckily she didn't give in to her temptation. Even though she was really wanted to bring his mouth to her other questionable places…

Shaking her thoughts away, she met her eyes with his own, pushing him away even further, "Are you so sure about that Qrow…" Winter wonders, throwing Qrow off guard once again. "Are you positive that it wasn't I that broke you first?"

Qrow narrowed his eyes, laughing at her joke, "In what world do you think that you could possibly break me." He taunts back.

"One where I don't give into your satisfactions and you come running to me begging for my attention" Winter scoffed, "Honestly, you're like a child.".

"I'm 37!" He grumbled.

"You're on old child." Winter leaned in.

"Not. Funny."

Without warning, the air con had cut off unexpectedly, both turning towards the cooling machine that was the only thing keeping them somewhat sane at this point.

They both look back at each other, a worried expression painting their face, "Maybe… It will come back…?" Winter hoped.

A screeching sound from outside was all that could be heard as the ground shook violently and then… There was silence. The elevator had stopped moving.

"Oh fuck dusts".


	3. An Opening

AUTHOR NOTE: SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE REALLY WEIRD GLITCH ICK IT WAS DISGUSTING. THANK YOU TO THE PERSON WHO POINTED MY MISTAKE OUT

It felt like it been around hours, when it reality, it only had been 15 minutes. The elevator was beginning to heat up like an oven. Both Qrow and Winter were struggling to break open the door, but not only that, they found it hard to breath in the intense heat. If one were to describe it poetically. They used to be raw eggs, but now they're scrambled.

Qrow's chest rose up and down, his shoulders following the same pattern.

With each breath intake, he felt the hot air feeling his lungs, drowning him in the scorching heat. He licks the sweat off his now moist lips, driving his sword into the crack of the elevator doors. Pushing hard, he strains his muscles before soon giving up, "It's no use…" He pants heavily, wiping the sweat off his forehead, "This metal is fucking hard" Qrow complains, collapsing onto the wall as he slowly slid down to the floor.

Winter turns back as she eyes the defeated huntsman, "Have you tried using you scroll…?" She questions tiredly, beginning to remove her gloves and jacket.

Qrow looked up through his black bangs, "Signal's down." He answers simply as he threw his scroll into some direction.

Groaning tiredly, she takes place next to Qrow as she begins to stabilize her breathing.

The heat was beginning to grow unbearable, sweat was forming underneath his eyebrows and the smell of whiskey began to disappear and was soon replaced with a more… horrible scent. A sigh left his raspy throat, "How is it that I am able to rip a head off of an Atlesian Knight but can't even fucking break Atlesian metal with my own sword…" Qrow muttered under his breath.

"That's because it is Atlesian metal…" Winter informes.

"Everything is fucking Atlesian metal." Qrow mocks, "Tell me, is that dick of your general made out of Atlesian metal as well?" He taunts, laughing at his own joke.

Winter snaps, and suddenly her hand was at least an inch away from his face if Qrow hadn't been fast enough, "How dare you insult the general like that!" She spat face burnt not only from the heat, but the embarrassment of the question.

"Oh pardon me, maybe I should rephrase my question. When I said dick, I meant him in general" Qrow insulted, leaning in closer, a grin widening on his face, "Looks like the heat brought you back."

Scoffing, Winter moves back, and sat at a far distance, turning her face away from him, grumbling at her defeat, "Just shut up, talking makes it even more hotter…".

Qrow shrugs, returning to his seating position and exhales out of his mouth, a soft smile appearing on his lips "Whatever you say Ice Queen…".

o○o

They both had been sitting in awkward silence for hours now, Qrow drowning in his thoughts whilst Winter ponders over whenever they were going to be rescued or not. The tower was very high, so high that it even passed the clouds itself, so it would take hours for them to be finally free from the oven also known as the elevator. By the time workers would come to save them from the heat, they'd probably be passed out by then.

Sighing, Winter bit her lip and attempts to forge a plan in her head, though nothing came through.

Her thoughts had been cut off when suddenly she heard a click sound coming from her right. Eyebrows knitting together, she turned her head and gapes at the sight of Qrow unbuttoning his shirt. Winters heart began to pound tremendously, and suddenly began to believe that the heat grew more unbearable.

"W- What in- Qrow what are you doing?!" Winter stammers, her stuttering making her sound like some scared little girl.

Qrow slips his tailcoat down his arms, revealing an amount of back muscle and scars that questioned Winter immensely. Turning to face her, with his eyes on the ground, he kept a straight face as he dropped the discarded clothing and brushed his fingers through his black hair.

"You said it yourself Winter…" He began, "It's hot.".

Winter struggled to breath. Never in her life would she ever think that him saying her actual name instead of 'Ice Queen' would cause her to blush. I- It's probably just the abs… Attempting to convince herself.

"But-".

"Look, this isn't some erotic book that ends up with us both fucking right here okay? So calm down" Qrow groaned, mainly from the heat, as he bent over and removed his shoes, "I just don't want to end up being a cooked bird now. So, I suggest you do the same before they permanently change your name from Winter to Summer".

Winter chews on her bottom lip in anxiousness. He was right after all… It be best to strip down for comfort, just until they get help…

Sighing shakily, she began unbuttoning her vest and sliding it down her wet arms. And to her amazement, Qrow was looking away. There was a big amount of relief that washed over her entire body. Qrow was a particularly dirty man, but he did still have some respect left in him.

Pulling her blouse over her head and removing her pants and boots, she was left in her simple undergarment which luckily, didn't reveal that much. Although, as she looked at herself in the reflection of the walls, she couldn't help but feel small. Believe it or not, even if Winter threw on a strong disguise, she won't deny that she was very insecure about herself. Emotionally and physically.

Sighing, Winter threw her clothes off into the middle of the elevator which caused a noise that made Qrow look.

His eyes widened, a crimson redness appeared on his cheeks as he couldn't find the strength in him to look away again, "Wow…" He simply stated.

The silver haired glared at him as she rolled her eyes, "What…".

Qrow laughs, tilting his head, "I'd kiss you if we both weren't on fire right now…".

Winter scoffed, looking away, "And what makes you think I'd let you do that…".

"You didn't stop me before".

The words hit her like a hammer to her head, waves of memories began flooding through her mind like an endless tsunami as she couldn't help but remember the times when she was less… 'formal'. Winter had just decided to make her decision of leaving her family to join the Atlesian army. And though it was a difficult choice to make, she won't deny that it was mostly likely one of her best. She'd struggled to continue living without any knowledge of the world. Everything was always placed right in front of her. Her breakfast, lunch, dinner, her evening attire, and so on and so forth.

Ever since her father, declined her card, Winter had to live like a normal person, but she didn't know how to… So Qrow was there to help her.

He'd offered a place to stay for a night, and they somehow grew close. He taught her everything. How to cook, how to do the laundry, even how to make her own bed. Such simple, basic things people had to do in life everyday were introduced to Winter like an entirely new subject, and that made her feel insecure.

And then one night. They may have had a bit too many drinks. The fire was warm, the atmosphere just seemed right… And then out of nowhere, they were looking at each other. Such need and want were in his eyes, it changed something in Winter, the way she felt about him changed when she saw his eyes filled with such passion and care. It was just them against the world, she felt him lean in closer and before she knew it, he kissed her. And she didn't stop him.

It was only one kiss, and it was a kiss that she'd regretted not stopping. At least… That's what she'd tried to convince herself.

"We were drunk, it didn't mean anything" Winter lies, her lips pressing into a chin line.

"Is that what you really think?" Qrow questions, his voice giving a hint of curiousness, not anger which surprises her.

She hears him shuffle closer, her heart thumping even louder than before, "Why do I get the feeling that your lying to yourself Ice Queen".

Winter groans, "You ask a question that is too personal too answer!" She yells, her voice shaking with anxiety.

Qrow cocks an eyebrow, an amusing smile tugging on his lips, "It's just me, I won't judge".

Suddenly, she snaps and turns to face him, "You will! You always do!" She pauses, her breath hitches as she realizes how close his face was to hers.

Winter's breathing stops as she finds her eyes trailing down from the roughness of his chiseled face, to his exposed collarbone and then to his chest. She gulps, knowing deep down, she felt the urge to run her fingertips across his muscles.

Biting her lip, she refuses to meet him in the eye, not knowing what urges would come over her and make her do something that she would regret.

"Is that what you believe…?" Qrow questions calmly, his lips pressed into a thin line.

His tone was calm, but dark. And it made her gulp uncomfortably.

"N- No... It's not- I-" Winter struggles to figure out a sentence that would fit the situation.

She sighs between her parted lips, an action she'd always do whenever she stresses out, "It's the way you look at me… You are giving me that judgmental look now" Winter explains, looking up.

Her eyes widen as she catches a slight playfulness in his eyes before he chuckles and leans back on the palm of his hand, "Your right about me judging you now, but that's because you can't seem to have more faith in yourself. You've grown more insecure…" Qrow murmurs softly, his finger brushing through her silver strands, tucking it behind her ear.

Winter's eyes linger a little while before returning to the ground, tracing her fingertips against the floor, "I had always been judged ever since I was little…" She began softly, her arms encasing her, "Judged on how I stand, how I speak, how I eat… The more I grew older, people began to judge me based on my looks. How much I weigh, how tiny my waist was and etcetera…" She sighs, hanging her head as low as possible.

"All my life I have been judged. How do I know you are not doing the same...?"

Qrow stays silent, his heavy breathing drowning out the silence, it was the only thing she could hear besides her pounding heart. Her lips press into a thin line, waiting for him to say something. The tension begins to rise and the silence is killing her. Winter soon started to curse the heat for making her say things she wanted to keep inside.

He inhales deeply, "Well if it makes you feel any better. I find you beautiful"

Winter blinks, his sentence echoing in her head as she takes a moment to process the information that had just hit her.

Her heart starts to ache. Not in pain but in a way she never felt before… Beautiful..? It can't be… Winter grips at her chest, her fingernails digging into her own skin, wondering what this experience she was feeling. She turns to face him and was startled when she notices that his was a lot more closer than before. Heart pounding, cheeks reddening, she can't help but notice the seriousness in his eyes. Plus the fact that we was currently shirtless made the situation seem much more serious it was then before.

"Winter… You shouldn't let that kind of negativity change the way you view yourself…" He speaks out softly.

There was silence between them, yet it wasn't awkward or deafening, more so peaceful. And during that peaceful silence, Winter couldn't help but find her eyes trailing down from his eyes to his lips.

Sighing between parted lips, she closes her eyes, "Stop that…" She breathes.

"Stop what?" His presence was even closer now.

"Stop saying those things… the more things you say the hotter it gets…" Winter admit sheepishly, biting her lip like a shy girl.

Qrow grinned, "Well if I make you feel like that, then I don't want to stop" He whispers quietly, finding himself leaning in closer.

"You insufferable-" Her breath hitches, their noses were almost touching and started to only hear her own heartbeat. She closes her eyes, her mind telling herself to move, but her body telling herself to stay, "Qrow…" She hesitates, her heart stops when she felt his rough, but gentle hands caressing her cheek.

He doesn't say anything, he doesn't need to say anything. The way he's looking at her already says something about him that shocks Winter. His eyes shows hints of lust and want, but also severe compassion, a type of look she hadn't seen before. He was being gentle, so gentle as if he was afraid to hurt her. She feels his hand move from her cheek to her neck and she doesn't tell him to stop.

In total darkness, she feels his lips barely brush against hers when suddenly the elevator door opens suddenly.

In an instance, they push eachother away, to then be caught by none other than General Ironwood himself.

Winter squeaked, grabbing her discarded clothing and covering herself up in front of the general, "G- General Ironwood! I- I can explain!" She pleaded.

Ironwood kept a straight face, though his eyes could clearly be translated into, 'what the fuck did I interrupt'.

"N- No need Winter… I don't want to hear it anyway…" Ironwood coughs awkwardly as him and his Atlesian soldiers walk away from the awkward situation they witnessed.

The life in Winter's face drained.

 _I'm fucked._


	4. Change

Qrow tried to approach her, tried to tell her that he was sorry for the way he had been acting during the elevator incident. He would walk up to her in a calmly manner, afraid that he would scare her away, and every time he did, she would find an excuse to either not talk to him or leave the room entirely. Qrow won't deny that it did sting that Winter was ignoring him, but he understood. After a prestigious woman like that being caught in a situation that was deemed improper, of course she'd be on high alert and stay away from the thing that had caused it. That thing being him.

He sighs tiredly, brushing his fingertips through his mangy black hair, feeling the hot water run through his back.

Closing his eyes, he breathes in the steam, letting it inflate his lungs with warmth. How long was she going to keep denying the situation?

Something changed between them in that elevator, actually… Something changed between them ever since he first invited her into his apartment.

Change… Something Qrow hated.

Though there are times when change can be a good thing, but coming from Qrow himself, changes that he had to experience were not so, 'for the best'. Change was when the lifestyle you are so used to suddenly gets thrown out of the window. Meaning that you would have to adapt to this new change, and by the time you do, more events happen that cause you to change yourself once again. An endless cycle.

Yet for some reason… deep down Qrow didn't mind this change, but he knew that Winter would never except that kind of difference in her life. And in a way, it hurt a little.

Throwing himself out first, he wanted to go tell her that it's okay to continue living her life, a life without him. She could continue to fly away freely without him holding her back.

Qrow exhales as he feels his lungs shrinking, the warmth leaving him.

Shaking his head, he grabs the towel and dries his hair, looking at himself dead in the mirror.

"You caused this…".

o○o

Winter was frustrated, she was confused and overall just a bundle of emotions. She was frustrated because she couldn't figure out her emotions, she was confused because she couldn't figure out the feeling that lingered on her lips, but more importantly, the feeling in her heart. Those two hours of being trapped in an elevator where one of the most heart wrenching hours of her life. It had been a while since she opened up to someone about how she felt, that 'while' actually meaning never.

She never even talked about how she felt to her own sister Weiss.

So, the fact that the simple heat had caused her to open her mouth and speak about her worries, about how people viewed her was vexing. Unless… It wasn't the heat.

A blush forms across her cheeks as Winter shakes her head and begins to brush her bird nest of a hair with her finger tips in anxiousness, which ends up getting caught in the process and pulling hard on her scalp.

Cringing at the pain, she removes her hand from her hair and stares at the chaotic mess in the mirror.

It was at this moment she realizes that Qrow was right… She did care way too much about how people viewed her…

But can one really blame her? All her life she had been living up to people's expectations, focusing on only the critical things that people would say to her and using that as a way to either enhance her ability and skill, or her physical appearance. But even in the end, no matter how hard she tried to live up to their ideal 'Schnee' they would always find more ways to criticize and point out all the mistakes about her. Always.

Sighing, Winter feels the urge to cry, but what did crying ever solve? She shakes her head and pinches her cheeks. Hard. Her nails dig into her cheeks, she distracts herself by using pain and suddenly she felt better. A not so healthy method…

Pursing her lips, she cringes in slight pain as she furiously rubs away the pain on her now pink cheeks, to then find her next focus on her lips. Eyebrows knitting together, Winter consciously finds her fingertips tracing her bottom lip. She didn't know what came over her in that moment, and yet she still couldn't figure out why her heart keeps making a big fuss about Qrow kissing her.

And yet, it wasn't even a real kiss, more like his lips ghosting over hers before removing himself from the fright they both received.

Winter closes her eyes in defeat, in that one moment of thinking about that elevator incident, she had already forgot about her worries.. Wrapping her silver hair up into bun, she pauses and ponders over a memory that couldn't seem to leave her head.

 _"You shouldn't let that kind of negativity change the way you view yourself…"_

Letting her hair fall, she watches her hair uncurling itself from the ball of pain that sat on top of her head and cascading onto her shoulders.

Winter felt an odd sensation of release as she stares in the mirror of her new self, a slight soft smile tugging at the edge of her lips.

Maybe a little change won't hurt.

o○o

Upon hearing the general conversation of student's 'auras', Winter walks into Ozpin's office freely, hands by her side instead of her usual 'walk like a robot' walk. Her light silver hair bounces on her shoulders as she takes her place in front of Ozpin's desk, placing her gloved hands as she leans forward, "Ozpin, may I suggest a possible solution to this recurring problem?".

Ozpin, Glynda and Ironwood exchange glances at each other, processing yet another different version of her once more. A light smile dawns on Ozpin's lips as he raises his right hand, "Please, go ahead".

Winter smiles softly, "I was thinking maybe we could install a system, possibly a detector of student's auras. That way, when they run out, you know when to stop the training" Oz's eyes widens in interest, "Our technology has developed to the point we can detect aura in a near distance, we just need to develop a way to read aura as a whole" She explains in a confident manner.

Raising his eyebrow and placing his hand on his palm, he glances at James, "That is a considerable idea Winter… But how long would it take to develop this advanced system?" He questions.

She creases her eyebrows as she takes his sentence and processes it, before the general interrupted her thoughts, "Actually… I have been working on something like that, I'm not sure when it would be ready but it is possible".

Ozpin chuckles lightly, "Well problem solved, Thank you Miss Schnee for your input".

Their satisfying atmosphere soon gets destroyed when Qrow walks in suddenly, his flask in hand, "Okay who got stabbed this ti-" Qrow cuts off expectantly, his eyes focusing on Winter as he notices her change in appearance.

Winter's eyes widen, she wasn't expecting him.

Her heart begins to pound, she can hear the drumming in her ears. The silence in the room felt like an empty stadium. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife and it would have gone on forever if Ozpin hadn't cut off the deafening quietness with his optimistic manner, "Perfect timing Qrow, you and Winter both have an assignment".

Their eyes widen, "What?" They both said in unison.

"You need to reorder these into each grade, a teacher accidently dropped them while they were on the way here and now they aren't in order. I need these in by Friday."

Qrow creases his eyebrows, "Friday? But that's tomorrow" He reminds as he stares at the meter height of the papers.

Ozpin smiled, "I know".

 _You sneaky little minx…_

Qrow could easily tell that Ozpin was lying, it was written all over his face, "But I'm not a teacher".

"Well you are for today" Ozpin declares as he packs his items.

He turns his body as he watches Oz ushering the others to get out, "Hey! Why can't you do it?" He questions from behind.

"I have to go and review over James invention, wouldn't want it failing on us".

And it was at this point Winter regretted giving her idea away.

"Ozpin you-" his sentence cuts off when the sound of the elevators close and the crushing betrayal as Ozpin throws a wink towards Qrow, an obvious payback.

Qrow sighs, brushing his fingers through his hair as he turns back and takes a moment to admire the view, that view being Winter. Part of him was glad that they finally had a moment alone but he hated that it had to be in such an awkward situation. Walking towards the papers, he took a place next to her, but at a far distance.

He looks over his shoulder and takes a moment to inhale this change, "Your hair" He began.

Winter looks up towards him, her bang covering her right eye, "What…?".

Qrow's expression relaxes as he takes the first paper on the top of the pile and places it on his far left, "It looks nice".

Winter blushes furiously, looking away instantly and making sure her hair covers most of her face.

Just seeing her blush was enough for him. Deciding to take it slow, he simply grabs half of the pile and hands it towards her, "We can just place them in year levels then order them, we don't even have to say a word to each other" Qrow reassures calmly.

Winter looks up, her eyes eyeing the pile as she raises her hand, but before she could grab them, he pulls back, leaning in.

"Unless… you want to" Qrow teases as Winter flares up like a hedgehog.

She snatches the paper out of his hands but before she could start lecturing him about manners, he already started moving to his own corner.

Huffing tiredly, she follows and sits next to him.

An hour of peaceful silence with occasional sentences such as, 'where does this go' and 'put this here' was deafening. Even Winter couldn't handle this much amount of quietness. She was so used to always arguring with Qrow to the point that when the two sat together and worked in silence, it was very… Boring.

Winter realized that she found her pointless arguing with Qrow fun.

As the two start sorting out the piles, Winter lowers her eyelids as she begins to transcend into her own little world.

She was supposed to be mad at him, she was supposed to dread being alone with him but why was it that she found such comfort and peace with him? Even though they weren't even speaking, she felt this warmth in her heart, a warmth that she hadn't felt with anyone else. And it was at this moment, no matter how different they were, no matter how much they got onto each other's nerves, she knew deep down that she didn't hate him. She couldn't hate him, with all the things he had done for her, it would be crazy if she did.

Winter sighs, accepting the fact that she couldn't accept ages ago, "Qrow…" She finally spoke.

Qrow raises his eyebrow, a little surprised that she finally spoke up first, "Yeah?" He answers, turning his face to meet with her grey like eyes.

Although looking closer now, he could see that it was actually bluer with hints of grey in it.

Winter shows no expression as she looks away, lying her head on the wall behind her, "Hypothetically speaking… What would you say if told you that I didn't dread being with you in that elevator…" She confesses softly, the weight lifting off her chest ever so slowly. Eyes closing as her heartbeat pounds tremendously, "And that I don't dread being with you here now?".

Lava washes over his face, his tongue ties itself together, as he tries to figure out what he was feeling? Much less what to reply to a question like that?

"That's one way of confessing…?" Qrow hesitantly says quietly as he pulls at his shirt.

She looks back at him and their eyes meet, a lodge forming in his throat. Coughing, he brushes his fingers through his hair as he looks away, "Then hypothetically I would say I feel the same…".

They sat together in comfortable silence, Qrow looking back as their eyes focus on one another.

They can't help but smile at each other.


	5. Step by Step

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

 **Celestia's Paladin** **:** Umm... are the shipping brackets correct? This does seem to be Snowbirds, but the tags don't match up

AHHHHH SORRYYYY. Man needs to stop trippin, thanks so much for pointing that out!

 **Nightmare92:** Ahhh i cant wait for more keep up the good work!

Squeeeeee thanks so much! ;33

 **anonnnnyy:** I like your work! Keep it up! ヽ(*ω)ﾉ

Awww thanks so much hun! :DD

 **Cupcake633:** This is such a good fanfic! Keep up the good work! Can't wait for next chapter :)

Awhh stahp it you're making me blush, thanks so much for your kind words! ^.^

•○•

During the day, Winter would recall back to the moment where they both opened up with one another, and every time she did, she couldn't help but feel her cheeks tighten as her lips pull into a smile. Her heart pounds, her chest warms with the feeling of contentment as she closes her eyes, breathing in this feeling of lightness, almost as if she was flying. She had never felt like this before, only for a rare moment when she left Atlas and her father, that moment soon being destroyed when he declined her the hours, days and weeks passed by both Qrow and Winter couldn't help but notice the occasional looks that one would give to the other whenever they passed by. The side glances, the soft smiles, even a little elbow bump would occur during their day. It was like a completely new side of them that they were exploring, one with more care and compassion…

The memory replays in her head as if it was on a video recorder on repeat. They're sitting together with their back against the walls, a smile on their face and their hands are almost touching, something that annoyed Winter.

Winter wished they were touching…

Shaking her head, she refrains from thinking of that memory again before she slipped into another daydream.

She didn't despise opening up to him, in fact she didn't even mind at all. There was something about Qrow's silent, calm nature that comforted her. And even if he didn't reply with a solution to her problems, she knew he was always listening.

"Ice Queen".

Her thoughts are cut off when Qrow suddenly speaks up, waving another student's work in front of her face.

She blinks and turns her head up to face him.

They're currently once more sorting out student's works, apparently Ozpin stated that another teacher had tripped through the elevator and 'dropped' all the papers on the ground and was then rushed to another classroom. Though both Winter and Qrow knew that Oz was lying, yet none had spoken up.

"You're spacing out again" He informs, his arms waving the paper in a wave like motion.

He really was like a child. While Winter took place in Ozpin's desk to suit better for her back, Qrow dawned on placing his rear end right on the table and worked on top of the desk.

Shaking her head once more, she creases her eyebrows and sighs exasperatedly, "Sorry, just thinking about a few things".

Qrow knits his eyebrows together.

Qrow won't doubt that Winter was thinking about the situation again, since Qrow couldn't stop thinking about it as well.

The mighty Winter… a special operative of the Atlesian army, a woman who won't take no for answer, was the first to admit that she didn't hate being with him. She keeps catching him off guard, part of her actions did annoy him but deep down he didn't mind her change of view.

Glancing at her working, Winter continues to have her hair down, although with the occasion of a low ponytail when she was in the middle of work. Qrow liked it when her hair was out of that torturous bun, not only did it seem as if she was in pain half the time, but her hair in a bun meant that she was in a serious state. Meaning boring and stuck up.

Grumbling, Winter repeatedly blows her fringe out of her eyes, something that she couldn't hold back with her hair tie, Qrow noticing her discomfort, consciously reaches his hand over and brushes her fringe behind her ear.

His hand falls and softly lingers on her cold cheek.

Winter's lips press into a thin line as she moves her head lower closer to the table, attempting to hide her blush once more.

Qrow slides his hand over, eyeing her carefully, "Why do you hide your other half…?" He questions softly.

She feels a large bolder form in her throat, as she continues to sign the papers, "I'm not hiding anything" Winter hesitates, afraid to speak any louder.

"You know that's a lie" He clarifies as his raises his head up, looking at the orange and crimson sky. Looking back, he hands her the next paper to sign, "I don't want you feeling as if you have to hide yourself from me, what was that thing about opening up more?" He pursues, sliding his arm forward to the point she couldn't write anymore.

Sighing, she drops her pen and looks up into his eyes, the eyes that always manage to make her heart beat faster than light speed, "We agreed on taking this step by step, this is new territory for me, I haven't exactly opened up to anyone before…" Winter explains, trailing off near the end as her eyes look down.

Qrow grinned leaning in so that she had nowhere else to look but at him, "Step by step? Ice Queen you're starting to make this sound like a relationship" Raising his eyebrow.

Coughing abruptly, the sentence catches her off guard as Winter grabs the remaining papers and sits up instantly, "Friendship, Branwen… you need to get that through your head" She announces, her heels clicking as her tongue sours from saying that word.

Never in her life that she would think she'd be friends with the drunken Qrow Branwen.

As she makes her way to the elevator, she pauses in her steps as she hears the sounds of boots landing and walking towards her, "Winter wait".

There it is again, mentioning her name once more.

She inhales deeply, gripping the papers tightly against her chest. Winter turns around, star struck by the sheepish huntsmen. He stands there, almost fidgeting his left hand as his right trails to his neck and stops there. Qrow looked so shy standing in that position that Winter couldn't help but giggle like a child secretly.

"Your birthday's coming soon… Right?" He questions cautions carefully, not making eye contact with her.

Winter's eyes widen and her heart stops.

The question catches her off guard once more. The feeling when someone would remember your birthday was indeed a gratification but since it was the fact that it was him, she couldn't help but feel ten times happier than usual.

Disguising how happy she actually she is, (as much as she hates to admit) Winter grins, she crosses her arms, "What was that? I couldn't hear you".

"Oh for fuck sakes" He rolls his eyes and steps forward, an inch away from her now, "Do you Miss Schnee, special operatives of jimmy-"

"General" She glares.

"Whatever, would you like to accompany me to a bar on your special belated birthday?" He queried half-heartedly, almost as if he was pretending not to care.

Winter's eyes brighten when she hears him ask that question to her.

Qrow looks down and notices the happy smile plastered all over her face, he takes it into mind how she can't help but perk up sheepishly like a shy school child getting asked to the dance and he silently tells to himself to memories this moment. The way she looks down, her face red and her lips pursed was so shy and adorable that almost warms his heart.

Almost.

"Is this a date?" She can't help but ask a questionable expression morphing on her face.

The look almost seems like a predator ready to hunt their prey and Qrow looks away before he could start thinking about some questionable things, "It could be if you want it to be" He struggles to say with the way she was looking at him.

Winter's heart pounds, oh lord that was really unexpected. She inhales deeply in and out before her fantasies could swarm her mind with things that were deemed improper, "Step by step, step by step…" She repeats to herself, gaining a confuse look from Qrow.

Shaking her head she waves her hand and turns away from him.

"9pm, sharp" She calls out as she enters the elevator.

Snapping suddenly, Qrow realizes her answers and calls out, "Wait, is it a date?" He quizzed confusingly, really tempted to know.

Winter presses the desired floor and turns around to face him, his eyes filed with curiousity, "I'm sure you'll figure it out"

"Ice Queen yo-"

 _DING_

The elevator doors were shut.

Qrow chuckles at himself, "Good one Schnee…"

•○•

Winter can't contain her beating heart for any longer, so when the elevator doors finally, closed she let out a loud breath of relief like she had never taken a breath before. She graciously touches her cheek, and lets her hand linger instead of retaliating.

"That idiot" She grins.

Her cheery nature soon turned sour when a familiar beep vibrated from her pants pocket. The elevator suddenly gets colder, she's frozen in her spot. Creasing her eyebrows, she hadn't heard that sound since…

Winter was hesitant at first, there was no point in being hesitant either way… She already took precaution in making sure that this particularly had a specific sound so that whenever she heard it, she could prepare what emotion she should be feeling… She grabs out her scroll and reads out the message.

' _Come home in two days. Guests will be here for your welcome and birthday party'_ _ **– Father**_

Her shoulders fall, the smile from her face disappearing instantly, her stomach drops and she was left with this sick feeling that almost made her want to vomit. Why… Why now… This can't be happening. How could something so little just destroy her day in an instant?

As if Winter's day couldn't get any worse, all of a sudden, she remembers Qrow and that made her feel even worse than before.

She was going to spend her birthday with him, she wanted to spend it with him… She didn't want to go to a stupid party, socializing with people that had made her the robotic monster she became.

As her mind started destroying itself, she hears a quiet voice from the back of her head. Telling her that she didn't have to go, she could just decline.

That's what Qrow would have told her…

Inhaling deeply, she grips her scroll tightly, she types in her response, the echoes of the keyboard ringing in her ears like a horror sound.

' _No' -_ _ **Winter**_


	6. Special Lil Bond

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

Bren: I like the rate of progression this fanfic has, it's not rushed and it's not borish.

Thank you! I'm trying to keep it slow and steady and I'm happy that I think I'm doing it right xD

Nina Vale:First of all. I like this story, I always thought that based on what Qrow said during their fight his issue is not as much with Winter herself as with her place of work and her boss, because none of what he says is about her. It's about Military and Ironwood turning his back on Ozpin she only appears in this as Atlas Specialist, a.k.a someone with position in military, an officer and he was also against Ironwood being let into the Ozluminati so I think it was more like he didn't want more military people and someone who would back up Ironwood there. so for me it seems they don't know each other very well on personal level but they are quite similar in many ways, it's just they chose to deal with things differently, which made me think that if they gave each other a chance or talked a bit and got to know each other there is a chance. Sorta like in Pride and Prejudice. Lizzy and Darcy started off on wrong foot, but then learned more about one another and both changed their behaviour and their minds. So kudos for you :) and it's pretty sweetly done too. Qrow is caring and good at that...life advice sort of thing given how we saw him interact with Yang and Ruby and even Oscar when he was...well Oscar not Ozpin. Now for this chapter, it was adorable, with how awkward they are, again this makes me think of Pride and Prejudice, especially the BBC miniseries with the cute awkwardness between the characters and the usually arogant guy behaving a bit sheepish and shy. I mean Qrow was the one who showed his dislike most so it fits he'd be a bit awkward when finding his feelings change. also while he is a flirt I don't think he ever really was in love, or had something deeper than casual or one night stand...both due to his fear of hurting someone and his past as bandit. I mean bandit isn't exactly an appealing background and he might be scared people will look different at him once they find out, even if he had left. Anyway I'm waiting for new chapter and I can't wait to see how things fo with Jacques...oh btw you caught that part very well too...how Winter's upbringing shaped her and how she's still scared of her abusive father and there is still a part of her that doesn't know if she can refuse yet. I truly wonder how he will take her answer or if he does anything that upsets her...

Holy pepperoni. I have never gotten a review or comment this long before... I mean ahhh I don't know what to say but I complete agree with what you say about Qrow and Winter! (Also you seem to really love Pride and Prejudice xD) And I'm so happy you took the time to write this and thank you so much for your nice comments!

•○•

Winter's lips press into a thin line as she clenches onto her scroll so hard, her knuckles were turning white. The wait was unbearable.

 _Was it a mistake?_

 _Should I have done it?_

Her heart pounds, she feels sweat forming beneath her eyebrows and her palms begin to feel clammy. Part of her thought that she should have just sucked it up and go to that stupid party, but the other half was screaming out to stand up to her father, speak out and tell him that it was her birthday, meaning that she should have the last say… Right? She doesn't know, she never really had a proper birthday before…

The three little dots appear, bobbing up and down and Winter's stomach begins to coil.

Is there a chance? Is there a chance that he would listen?

Winter struggles to keep her hopes down, knowing that if she did, and he answers disapprovingly, then she would be more crushed than ever.

God she wanted to vomit, she felt so sick… The ticking noises from the elevator clock weren't helping her situation either, it just made the atmosphere worse.

As the familiar sound rings into her ears, her heart stops beating.

' _If you don't come, I will bring Weiss back home' –_ _ **Father**_

The air around her turns cold. Her eyes move back and forth, rereading the message over and over and over again, hoping that she might have been reading it wrong. When she read it enough times for her mind to hurt, she didn't know what to think, much less what to say, she was just simply frozen in her spot. The world around her went dead silent, it took her mind a moment to process what her father had just told her, or more fittingly, **threaten her.**

Winter's hands fall to the side as she blankly stares at herself in the reflective wall of the elevator. She was upset, frustrated, angry to the point she couldn't even breath without choking back the tears she didn't want to come out. Clenching her fists, she bites on her tongue so hard to feel pain. She can taste the metallic like liquid seeping through her tongue and not even that was enough to stop at least a single tear escaping her wet eyes.

She was so tempted to throw her scroll, just to see it break in front of her and shatter to a million pieces.

 _How fucking dare he bring Weiss into this…_

Just when her day couldn't get any worse, another message appears and Winter was dreading to read what he wrote next. Wiping away her eyes, she grabs out her scroll and reads the damn message

' _Everything's prepared. Come in two days' –_ _ **Father.**_

Winter scoffs. She was too angry to be sad.

Her birthday wasn't even for another four days.

•○•

Qrow walks along the sidewalk with joy, a weird experience he won't help but admit. He's humming to himself, he's taking a moment and breathing in the cool air from the pale moonlight, it's so cheesy but he guess's this is what 'asking' out someone would do to a person, "Heh, date" He rolls his eyes as he enters into the closest bar on the street, 'The Crow Bar'.

Maybe he had been dreaming, but Qrow could've sworn he had seen Winter sitting on one of the lonely benches.

And that's when he realizes he wasn't dreaming.

Her hair was down but in a tangled mess, her stance didn't seem to be deemed as 'proper' and the poor bartender seemed to look concerned for the woman. Either that or he just didn't want to deal with her any more.

Saunting his way up to her, Qrow props his elbow on the bench and was going to say some teasing comment until he notices the condition she was in.

Winter was bleeding… A lot.

Her usual white uniform had been scratched up and turned basically the whole thing red. Eyes swollen from intense stress or something else entirely. Her whole scent was covered in alcohol and she looked like she wanted to cry.

As her eyes look up through her white bangs, Qrow's breath hitches, he didn't know what to do. Qrow couldn't process it through his head, something inside him was growing. Anger? Worry? Intense fear?

He leans in, placing his hand on top of her glass and pushing it away from her.

"What the fuck happened?" He ushered, throwing in some lien for the bartender.

The bartender rose his hands up, "I didn't do anything, she came in demanding for a drink whilst covered in scratches and bruises. I did give her some but the rest I just watered down" He sputters in fear.

Qrow's expression relaxes, as he places his hands on her shoulder, ushering her to stand up, "Thank you" He whispers and then takes his leave.

•○•

Winter's head was spinning, her vision was blurry but she could clearly see Qrow, pacing back and forth intensely as he threw his arms in the air for his main statements. She tries to make sense of Qrow's lecture as she lies helplessly on his couch, regretting what she had done.

"What were you thinking?! You know that with your anger you could have drawn in Grimm! And then what do you do? You go and kill some to the point where you run out of aura and are now lying on my couch bleeding, you could have been killed!" Qrow snaps, pacing around with his hand running through his bird nest of a hair.

Her teeth grit together as she grips onto her sore head, the continuous ringing sound piercing through her brain, "It's going to take a lot more then Grimm to kill me…" Winter finally mutters out, holding onto the bandages on her ribs that he had provided her.

"For fuck sakes I don't want you to die!" Qrow yells, his tone scaring her and he soon regretted letting his anger out when he didn't even know the real reason as to why she had gone out and fought, to soon then get drunk. He rubs his tiresome eyes and slowly makes his way towards her, every sound drilling into her head. He sits down next to her, his hands gently but hesitantly rising to hold her face. The action surprises her and she finally felt her heart beating again.

Qrow opens his mouth, closing it instantly and doesn't make eye contact with her.

He looks so scared… And worried, the change of scenery seemingly thawed her cold frozen heart and he finally looks into her blue eyes, brushing a loose strand a tucking it behind her ear, "I almost lost you".

Winter's eyes widen, she could see the fear in his eyes and feel the gentleness of his hands as he continuously caresses her face in circles with his thumb. There was a moment of silence between them, and Winter hated herself for how reckless she became when she heard the news from her father.

He was right, she was an idiot.

Taking his hands and removing them from her face, she looks away, accidently catching a glimpse of his hurt face. Should she have not done that? Winter didn't want him to stop but she removed his hands away from her face so she could have space to look down, not wanting him to see her crumbled state she was in, "My Father wants me to return back to Atlas…".

Qrow's face tightens. Winter didn't talk much about her father beside the point where they got drunk and she complained about not having money anymore. But judging how far she was willing to take to piss him off, he already didn't like Jauque.

Wrapping his hand around his neck he looks down, his eyes meeting hers in the middle of the movement, "So, that didn't stop you from leaving before" He reminds.

She looks up and he notices that she wasn't finished.

"If I don't go he would take Weiss away from Beacon… Forcefully".

There was silence, deafening silence so quiet you could almost hear a pin drop. Qrow took a moment to process that information when suddenly the only word he could mutter was;

"Oh."

At this point he truly didn't know what to say. The only thing that could come through his mind was how much he wanted to punch their so-called father in the face.

What kind of manipulative son of a bitch threatened their own daughters?

Winter notices Qrow's silent nature and she could already tell that he was trying to conjure up something to say, something to comfort her. They sit in silence before Qrow broke it, "How long will you be gone for.?" He couldn't help but ask.

She stays silent, and already he knew it was a bad sign

Inhaling deeply she felt her hands clenching into a fist before sighing tiredly, shrugging her shoulders in defeat, "At most is at least a month… But who knows what else he would do to keep me back home".

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow".

The words repeat in his head over and over again, tomorrow? He didn't know what the growing feeling was, regret? Disappointment?

Qrow wanted to say something more, but he soon got the feeling she wasn't finished when she looks back at him, with such sad and lonely eyes, "I'm worried that when I get back, I'll be my cold self again… I liked being a little carefree, I liked… opening up to you. But I feel as if I go back, the same cycle will just happen again. I'll close myself up and we will continue to fight as always."

His eyes widen, something struck him when she said that 'she'd liked opening up to him'. Did his heart skip a beat? He didn't know… But the same thought was washing through his mind when she stated that she had to go home, and Qrow couldn't help but honestly hate the idea.

Will he miss her? Yes… He would.

As if all hope seemed lost, an idea struck at the very moment, and he hesitantly places his hand on hers.

The single touch was enough to send her shots of hot sparks through her body hotter than the fireplace itself.

Looking back, he was smiling. Not that stupid smug smile she'd see every time he'd make a inappropriate joke, but an actual genuine smile… Something that warmed her heart even in the most sad times for her.

"I'll keep you company"

She blinks.

"Excuse me?"

Qrow lets out an awkward chuckle, "Maybe not physically, but I can always bug you from time to time, that way you won't forget about our special lil bond we crafted like weeks ago".

And all of a sudden it seems like Winter's hangover was gone.

Qrow's expression morphs into a surprise look when he sees her smiling, like the type of smile where you smile so wide there was wrinkles under your eyes. It was so bright, so beautiful and this time Qrow wasn't afraid to admit it. Inside of his mind of course.

"Qrow… You're making this sound like a relationship" Winter laughs, her ribs hurting.

"Friendship Schnee… You need to get that through your head" He grins, quoting her from before.

They look into each other's eyes for a while, the atmosphere had changed a great deal from before.

Realizing this, Winter never really took it into gratification how Qrow was able to lighten her mood instantly, just before she was so low and down and now she was laughing alongside of him. It made her wonder what it would be like to maybe pursue more than a friendship…

 _Wait…_

Did she just think that?

Qrow could see the expression change, tilting his head, she notices he was a bit more closer than before, "What's wrong?".

Winter shakes her head, "N- Nothing, just a seemingly weird thought passing through".

Qrow chuckles, and his light laughter warms her heart.

Her heart continues to beat faster than before, the thumping sounds echoes in her head and almost deafen her to the point she thought he could hear her heartbeat as well. They were so close, so so so very close she wondered that if she closed the gap between them… Would he mind it?

She licks her dry lips, her throat drying from the overthinking that was swarming her mind.

"Qrow… I'm going to do something very unexpected…" She warns him.

Qrow's eyebrows crease together, "You know that sounded very wro-" His sentence gets cut when he feels his lips pressed against hers.

His eyes shot open, a confused noise muffling through his mouth as Winter kisses him ever so softly but very sloppily. He took it into mind that she wasn't very good at kissing, and yet still, the gesture was able to melt him down to the point he struggles to kiss her back.

The sensation was so pure, so innocent and compassionate that Qrow grumbled in annoyance when she pulled away.

They stare blankly at each other before Winter covers her face in extreme embarrassment.

Qrow brushes his course finger against his lips, the feeling still lingering, "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said unexpected…" He whispers.

Winter wants to punch herself, "Shut up… I'm not experienced…" She whines, her cheeks turning redder.

Qrow's expression softens as he reaches out for her hands and pulls it away from her face. She looks so flustered and shy that it almost made him want to laugh, but if he did do that she would punch him.

Sighing between parted lips, he holds her face gently in his hands, "Look… I don't care if you're experienced or not… As long as I'm your first" He comforts, her tense face relaxing.

"I am your first, right?" He can't help but ask and Winter bursts out laughing.

"I had my fair share of kisses when I was a child…" She giggles, giving out a toothy smile.

Qrow fake gasps and presses a hand to his chest, "Oh my Winter Schnee, a rebel?".

They both laugh and take this moment to remember forever, "Try not to miss me…" She whispers, their foreheads press against each other.

He sighs, as he closes his eyes, letting this moment sink in before it being ripped away from him the next day. What luck.

"Yeah… I can't promise you that...".

She pulls back and looks at him, "Why not?"

"I'll be with you every step of the way".

The moment was so beautiful Winter almost cries before he cuts her off with one of his stupid comments.

"In your pants of course. Get it? Cause your scroll is in your pants pocke-"

"QROW!"


End file.
